1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fryer, and more particularly to an air fryer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical air fryer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,817,509 to Erickson, filed Feb. 17, 1987. In this patent, the air fryer includes a top pivotally coupled to a base member. The air fryer is suitable for cooking food pieces of definite sizes; it is not suitable for cooking food pieces of larger or smaller sizes.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional air fryers.